Amusement Park
by azuya
Summary: They land in a place where a certain amusement park is very popular. They spend the night in an apartment that's supposedly haunted by a ghost and when Sakura comes in contact with it that's when the trouble starts...Chapter 4 up...
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura woke up with a start. She and the others came into a new world just the day before and everyone around her was still fast asleep.

What was this world called again? …She had no idea.

All she could remember from the day before were the bright lights that illuminated the area and the jovial music that played through the streets. Children ran about and…oh yes that's right…they landed in an Amusement Park.

Fai suggested it the night before

"_If we spend at least a day here, there's five in a hundred chance that we might find Sakura chan's feather around."_

"_Why five in a hundred?" _Kurogane said taking grip of his sword prepared to kill if Fai gives a reply of anything foolish.

"_Because I like five! And because I like amusement parks!" _he replied quite childishly with the blissful smile that always bore on his face.

"_I'll be fair this time and give you five seconds before you die…"_

Kurogane said drawing his sword towards Fai's direction.

"_But Mokona does not sense anything!" _the rabbit like thing interrupted as he bounced himself upon Kurogane's spiky black head.

"_Then it's settled! We'll just spend a day in this amusement park right here!" _Fai declared.

Syaoran tugged at Fai's robe_, "But we have to find Sakura's—"_

"_It's about time we take a rest and have a little fun don't you think?" _Fai said in a reassuring tone, _"It'll be alright…trust me."_

Syaoran smiled, _"I guess…"_ and nodded taking hold of Sakura's hand, _"Well then we better have a good night's sleep everyone! We have a whole day ahead of us…"_

And without any further conversation they went around town looking for someone crazy enough to let a few strangers in for the night.

They found a place. An old apartment they rented out from this old woman—Magni. Sakura felt a strange numbness in her body the moment she stepped in the place, _"Ghosts…" _she whispered to herself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 What will I Do with You!

Mikina had been 'haunting' Magni's apartment for—how long's it been—ten, twenty years…? Oh God knows it could've been longer. How long has she been dead anyway? It didn't matter. She was bored out of her wits that night. She needed someone to spook out. No, not Magni, definitely not Magni. It's hard to scare old folk nowadays. They see you, and they give nothing but a sigh as they sip their green tea. It sucked.

She lazily drifted around that old apartment waiting for something to happen. She heard Magni's old wheezy voice conversing with what sounded like a young man. Was she talking to someone? Sounds of footsteps, two…four…eight. Four new people to greet her with a scream! She anxiously waited by the wooden door as it swung open—four people indeed. A tall young man with golden hair and a fair complexion stepped into the apartment.

"_Well guys, it looks like were staying here for the night. Not so bad…" _

Next to him, another man quite broad and callous-looking followed him inside. He remarked sarcastically, _"Yeah sure not so bad besides all this damn crap and dust lying around. Why the hell **this** place?"_

"_At least we found a place, nee Syaoran kun? Sakura chan?" _the blonde said turning towards the two young people who had just entered. A young boy and girl. Mikina figured the two were rather intimate with each other or probably in a relationship, by the way the 'Sakura' girl held on tightly to the 'Syaoran' guy's right arm.

Hold on just a second.

Mikina looked intently on Sakura's face. Sakura had been gazing at her direction for the past two minutes. Could she actually SEE her?

"_Ghosts" _she heard her whisper.

So, as a matter of fact, she could. This should be interesting.

"_So what should I do with little Sakura? Scare her half to death? Or maybe…just drop her in a grave yard…what'll it be?" _Mikina said aloud knowing only Sakura could see and hear her.

-The next morning- (you know…with the whole 'Sakura woke up with a start' part…)

Mikina's silvery-gray eyes hadn't left Sakura for a second. She followed her everywhere. Round the kitchen in the bedroom through hallways and glass doors. Sakura tolerated her for a few moments. She wasn't the kind to be irritated quite so easily so she didn't mind Mikina circling above her like a vulture deciding whether to eat her or not. She just kept silent and continued doing whatever she was doing…

Sakura decided that if 'that ghost' would be pestering her all day, she might as well just get to know her if that was the case. At least she'd be familiar with whoever's following her and not feel like she's being stalked.

She slipped away from the hallway and by the window that was draped by two elegant silk curtains. It wasn't much, but Sakura thought it the best place in the apartment. As expected, Mikina followed her over there, still pondering on how to be bothersome to Sakura, even though she seemed so kind.

"Hey…" Sakura said looking up at Mikina who was in a sitting position as she floated in the air.

"Yeah, yeah, I know what you're going to say…" Mikina said waving her hands about, "Stop following me, leave me alone, give me some priva— "

"What's your name?" Sakura prompted as Mikina looked upon her in rather perplexed state, "What's your name?" she repeated.

"M—My name? Its…It's Mikina…Mikina's my name…Sakura san."

"I see…so you already know me then…" Sakura replied politely. She smiled gently and looked out the window.

"Well, of course. I HAVE been following you around haven't I? What kind of ghost would I be if I didn't know your name?"

"I guess your right…Mikina san, Look over there."

Sakura pointed over to the ferries wheel that could be seen over the distance. It was nice a view from the window they were by, and the sun had just risen, the scene had been pleasing, "I'm going there today, all day with Syaoran kun and the others." She smiled blankly awaiting Mikina's reaction.

"Sakura san, this Syaoran person…he seems very dear to you."

"I'm not very sure if he should be dear to me or what…I…don't know…or remember for that matter."

'Well I've decided…' Mikina thought, 'I've decided what to do with you…Just you wait Sakura.'

"Hey, Sakura san…" Mikina called as Sakura turned to her direction, "Did you know that ghosts have the ability to posses people?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I do not, repeat, do not own TRC. (I really wish I did though…XP)

Chapter 3 Leave me alone!

"Did you know ghosts could possess people?"

"Well actually I—"

"Sakura hime!" yelled a flustered Syaoran as he ran towards the jade-eyed princess, "I was so worried I thought you were kidnapped or something!"

"Good morning Syaoran kun!" Sakura greeted with a tender smile that seemed to ease Syaoran's perturbed countenance.

"Hime? Sakura san…is a hime?" Mikina exclaimed knowing she was in the presence of some sort of prominence.

Sakura looked back at Mikina whose face was now a bright crimson (if ghosts had any color at all) "That's right, I didn't tell you did I, Mikina? My older brother is the king of a kingdom called Clow! Isn't that right, Syaoran kun?"

Syaoran said nothing. His face had gone from perturbed to eased and then to just plain bewilderedness again.

"Mikina? Who…who exactly…are you talking to?"

There had been a short pause in which Sakura had taken time to stare at her ghostly acquaintance. She did a little thinking and shook her head.

"N…no one." answered Sakura 'So you can't see her?' she thought as she took another glimpse at the ghost in which Syaoran pronounced as an 'open space'.

It had already been made clear a few days back that only Sakura could see the dead. So there's been no mistake that Sakura had contact with Mikina that morning.

Sakura changed the subject, "Are Fai san and Kurogane awake?"

"Yeah, sure are." He smiled then added, "They're doing their routinely 'arguement of the morning' business."

"Oh…" Sakura managed to chuckle a bit, "And Mokona?"

"You know him. He's a loyal follower of Fai's and wouldn't let him down in his time of need!"

"I guess you're right." She replied, giggling.

The two kept silent for a few moments to admire the view that bewitched them all that fresh crisp morning. Though quite disturbed by a certain trio who don't greet the morning all too peacefully.

"Good morning my cute Kuro puu!" Fai said sweetly stretching out his arms as if to embrace his tall 'companion'.

"Shut the hell up you piece of damn crap!" Kurogane replied irritably as he usually does whenever he comes in to conversation at all with Fai.

"HYUU!"

"What the hell is that HYUU all about?"

"Because I can't whistle."

"OH, I'LL TEACH YOU HOW TO WHISTLE!" Kurogane roared drawing his sword.

"That's so kind of you Kuro tan! But…I think I'll have to pass."

"Damn you…you will die and burn in hell!"

"Kuro chan can be so mean sometimes, but he sure is cute nee Mokona chan?" Fai smiled.

"Mokona thinks Kuro pyon is cute too!" the white rabbit-like thing enthusiastically remarked.

"BOTH of you BURN IN HELL!"

Syaoran and Sakura looked back at the door. It was the same turmoil as always.

"I hope they don't wreck this room like the last time…" Syaoran said calmly.

Sakura nodded blankly.

"So this happens often to you people?" Mikina questioned.

"Yeah." Sakura answered in a light whisper making sure Syaoran didn't hear anything.

The noise stopped as Fai with his innocent smile ran out of the bedroom childishly as if nothing had happened, "We'll be having breakfast now!"

And out of the room next stepped out a frantically panting Kurogane looking as if he had come out of war, "I swear I'm going to make you pay for your damn stupidity!"

"Kuro rin's probably frustrated because he's hungry, so why don't we go out and have some breakfast!"

"Okay."

"And of course, not to forget this whole day at the amusement park! Let's not waste time and get a head start!" Fai said walking out the door with Mokona in his arms.

"Sakura hime, let's go." Syaoran called.

"Sure!" came the reply.

And the two left alongside each other following Fai's lead, as Kurogane drowsily walked behind them.

Mikina, trying to find the right time to bother Sakura, followed as well, "They're a happy bunch. I rather like this Fai person." She smirked slyly.

They walked along the sidewalks and came across a café nearby. The sign wasn't very readable, but the place itself was rather descent. Inside the fragrance of freshly brewed coffee spread throughout the area.

"You guys wait here. I'll just go to the counter and see what they serve around here." Syaoran said leaving the others to sit on a bench near the entrance.

"He's such a nice guy…" Fai said with a calm expression on his face.

Sakura's face lit up, "Yes, Syaoran kun is a very nice guy. Do you think that maybe he's part of my past somewhere?" she leaned back and looked up at the sky, "It'd be great if all of you were too, don't you think?"

"I highly doubt that Kuro tan and I were in your past, but I know for certain Syaoran kun's a part of your life." Fai paused, "More than you'll ever know…"

"That's wonderful! I wonder…what memory will Syaoran kun pop up in!"

No one responded.

Sakura took no notice of Mikina who still hovered over her like the bother she was.

'This is my chance' she thought, 'Embarrassment # 1!'

She stood beside Sakura for a few moments and when she felt the time was right she began to push through with her scheme 'Here goes…'

-_FWASHHHHH_-

'Great! The possession was a success!' Mikina had just taken over Sakura's body and was ready to commence her evil plot, 'How awkward it feels to be inside a human body again.'

The possessed Sakura (or Mikina-Sakura…let's just call it 'Mikura') leaned forward towards the golden haired wizard, "But you know," Mikura said continuing Sakura's sentence with a sly look, "I'd still prefer you in my past with me…"

She shut her eyes and pressed her pink lips against Fai's pale ones.

"Understand?"

And after that short scene, Mikina left Sakura's body to handle their reactions.

"Wh—What the hell was that?" Kurogane screamed at the moment that had just come to pass.

The sly look that Sakura's face beheld just a moment back returned to its calm, innocent state.

She pressed her fingers against her lips as she recalled, _"Did you know ghosts have the ability to possess people?" _

Now she remembered. That was a rotten trick that Mikina had just played, but where had she gone?

Mikina was nowhere in sight.

Syaoran had been standing at the counter watching, pretending to read the menu.


	4. Chapter 4

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

Disclaimer: Again…I do NOT own Tsubasa… 

Chapter 4 To the Amusement PARK! (After breakfast)

* * *

Syaoran shook his head. Was it just some strange figment of imagination? 

_No. It couldn't have been._

He was convinced of what he had seen. Those very moments of Sakura, drawing near, closing the space between her and his comrade's lips.

He jostled the thought away. After some reflection, he signaled the others to a table at the other end of the café.

Everyone behaved naturally, despite Sakura's short pauses through her sentences, and her frequent glancing towards Fai's direction.

Odd.

Why was she acting that way? Probably because of the shame that had befallen her after such a puzzling behavior…or…was it something else? Had there been something that had _forced _her to do so?

No way.

'I'm thinking too much…it was a _kiss _and that's that.' He firmly decided. Again, he tried to shake that matter off. But it wouldn't let go. It hovered above his head just waiting to be figured out.

"Syaoran kun, what did you order for us?" Fai inquired quite naively.

'_Hadn't Sakura just kissed him? How could he act so calmly?'_

"Syaoran kun…"

'Sakura **kissed** Fai…' 

"Syaoran kun?"

'She kissed him…' 

"SYAORAN KU—!"

"COFFEE! I…I ordered us coffee…and I ordered bread…coffee and bread…"

"What the hell was that all about?" the ninja questioned lazily as he leaned against his right arm in hunger.

"I don't know…" the wizard shrugged, "But this 'coffee' sounds delicious."

Sakura refused to look up. She clenched her fists tightly. She'll get back at Mikina even if it means having to kill her twice. The question was…how?

She blinked hard.

That memory wouldn't vanish. How painful it was to lose so much and gain something so excruciating!

Some moments later a young man walked up to their table. He had dark hair and tan skin. His fine features and amusing smile were rather pleasing; the man wasn't much of a sore sight.

What was that sitting on his shoulder? Some sort of monkey…or so it seemed. A small, wide-eyed monkey with a long tail sat on his left shoulder. What kind of animal was it?

"Good morning my hungry travelers!" he excitedly greeted with his grin growing larger, "Welcome to our humble café. I am Haruo and I will be your waiter today!" he paused. Scratching his head, Haruo sighed heavily and turned back to the baffled customers who sat there staring in perplexedy, "Um…that didn't sound to rehearsed did it?"

"N—No, not at all Haruo kun." Syaoran smiled as he sweat dropped.

"Great." He replied, his smile coming back to its large friendly way.

"Haruo kun, I'm a little curious about that thing sitting on your shoulder. What is it?" Fai said pointing at the little creature that perched itself on the waiter's shoulder.

"Oh. Kiko? He's a tarsier." He set it down on the table, "One of the smallest monkeys in the world! Isn't he great?" Haruo explained, stroking the animal affectionately.

"It took me a lot of begging for the boss to allow me to carry him around you see. I'm not about to put my efforts in vain so I take him around with me everyday."

He smiled and took a look at his watch, "Woops…the boss isn't paying me to talk here. I only came here to tell you, your orders are coming soon. Bye! Oh, right, and if you need me just call 'WAITER!' and I'll be here…ASAP." he turned away, "Halika na, Kiko." The monkey followed obediently, climbing up Haruo's arm, back on his shoulder.

"Halika…na…Kiko…" Kurogane repeated, "For some strange reason, I understood that."

"THANKS TO ME!" Mokona said waving his stubby little arms energetically.

"He just said…'Let's go, Kiko'… " Syaoran said, "Mokona you're powers for translation are amazing!"

"PUU!" the little white pork bun noised.

Sakura sighed in relief. All the tension that had devastated them that morning had vanished. She looked up and smiled, "Mokona _is_ amazing…"

Mikina had still been watching from the distance, "So this wasn't as bad as I hoped it to be…" she groaned, "BUT! Embarrassment # 2 will be much more horrifying! When I actually figure out what Embarrassment # 2 is!"

Sakura caught a glimpse of her deceased troublemaker conversing with herself, "She's so strange…" she then looked back at Syaoran, making sure he didn't hear anything.

Their breakfast was an agreeable one. The bread had it's own appetizing taste and the coffee was fragrant and delightful.

"Delicious!" Fai exclaimed, "But I wish I could say the same about this coffee."

"That's because you didn't put sugar…idiot."

"Thanks for the advice Kuro pi!"

"That wasn't advice! And like hell I'd love to give you some! First of all quit it with all those damned names! They piss me off!"

"HYUU! HYUU!"

"Whistling again?" Kurogane said clenching his fist so tightly that it was getting white at the knuckles.

"Yup!"

"I still wonder why no one's KILLED you yet?"

"HYUU!"

"Dammit, SHUT UP!"

Syaoran stared blankly, "Another argument?" he leaned back still continuing to stare, "It must be the coffee…"

Sakura giggled.

"Mokona wants to try KOHFI!" he took a sip out of Syaoran's mug, "BLEH!"

"Do you think it was bad to put extra caffeine in there?" Haruo mused poking his head out of the kitchen door.

"Nah, I reckon they were always like that." A co-worker replied.

"I like them…"

-BEEP BEEP BEEP-

-BEEP BEEP BEEP-

"They remind me of someone…"

-BEEP BEEP BEEP-

-BEEP BEEP BEEP-

"AY! Sorry that was my watch…I gotta get to my next part-time." Haruo said pressing a button on his digital watch. He removed his apron and hung it on a rack, "Tell the boss I'm leaving early today! Goo'bye!"

"Why do you have so many part-times?"

"Long story…Anyway, got to go or I'll be late for sure! Bye again!"

-SLAM- 

"Strange guy..."

Haruo walked back in, "I left Kiko…Hoy! Halika na Kiko! Bilis!(Hey Kiko Let's go! Quick!)" he ordered his little tarsier, and the both ran back out again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

About an hour later, they finally set off for the amusement park (Ofcourse after some maddening activity).

Excitement made Sakura's body quiver. She smiled so excessively and gaily she couldn't wait for the event to just snap right in front of her. The large roller coaster had begun to come into view, and her heart nearly leaped in anticipation.

She had completely forgotten about Mikina who still glided behind her. She tried as much to keep beside her and be noticed once more, but someone kept walking into her and that slowed down her pace.

"What a rude girl…" she crossed her translucent arms together, "She won't even yell, or get mad at me! What kind of strange, ghost-seeing girl is she?".

The distance wasn't very far from the café to the amusement park. It was a reasonable distance…if you define 'reasonable' as 2.5 miles away.

"Kurorin…I'm getting tired." The mage said leaning on Kurogane's shoulder, "Will you carry me?"

"NO! What the hell is wrong with you?"

"A lot of things are wrong with me…" Fai tiredly smiled, "Like my legs…They hurt and I'm tired. Which is why I'm asking Kuro wanko to carry me!"

"Or maybe it's an excuse to be carried by Kuro chan!" Mokona suspects slyly.

"Maybe…" Fai nodded, "So will you carry me?"

"No! Godammit what's wrong with you?"

"I thought I just answe—"

"Shut up."

Syaoran turned around, "Arguing again? Nothing's going to happen that way in this heat." He began to walk backwards, he wasn't normally this annoyed but the heat haze had gotten the better of him, "Let's just make this simple. Kurogane san, why don't you just carry Fai san and Mokona will carry you. Is that easy enough for you?"

Kurogane slapped his forehead.

"A sun stroke…that's _his _problem." Fai said shrugging, "And it seems Sakura's problem right now is Syaoran's attitude."

Kurogane couldn't take it anymore, "And YOU'RE **MY **PROBLEM! -KAPLANK-"

He had walked into something. Something tall, hollow, metal and cold.

Kurogane had walked straight into a pole.

It held on to a rainbow-colored flag that screamed 'WELCOME!'

"I think we're here." Kurogane stared, stating the obvious.

Syaoran turned around again and shook his head. He rubbed his eyes roughly as he looked up, a faint smile formed on his dry lips.

* * *

A/N : In this chapter, I got really bored and didn't know how to continue so this is really turning out to be sucky. I'll try to get out of my lazy state and fix it up when I have the chance. Forgive me for any wrong grammar that might by chance appear around here…

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 


End file.
